Nunca te abandonare
by Misaki.heiwa
Summary: Me sentia extraña... Algo raro ocurria... no entenia nada... ¿Que hacia mi cuerpo sobre una camilla de hospital? ¿Porque Edward lloraba? ¿Que hacia que Jake gritara como desquiciado? ¿Que estaba sucediendo?
1. Si necesitas algo, ahí estare

Hola , bueno esta es una idea que se me vino a la mente el otro dia. Espero que les gute y ojalas dejen reviews , para saber su opinion y si continuo con esta historia o no. :)

* * *

"Así comenzaba otra larga noche para Isabella Swan" , dije para mi , mientras me tiraba a la cama y le subía el volumen al máximo a mi mp3. Pero genial , el volumen no era suficiente para tapar los gritos de mis padres. ¿Algo nuevo en ello?, para nada, así era cada día de los últimos 10 años de mi vida. Charlie, desde que tengo memoria es un drogadicto, que lo único que sabe hacer es gritarle a mi madre, y reprocharle por haberme tenido. Cosa, por la cual me imagino que mi madre, en estos 6 últimos años la única palabra que conoce es "alcohol". Lamentablemente Renee no tiene alcohol en la sangre, sino sangre en el alcohol. Pero ¿Qué mas podría haber pedido? , un poco de ¿cariño?. Algo de ¿preocupación?, ¿haber tenido infancia?. No, por favor, como se me puede pasar eso por la mente, "como si fuera mucho que pedir". Dije mientras giraba los ojos.

Durante toda mi vida, vi como mi padre le pegaba a mi madre, ¿por qué? , porque el viejo no puede estar ni cinco minutos sin esa maldita droga en su organismo. Pero, "¿por qué tienes que echarle la culpa al resto Bella?", me decía Charlie, cada vez que se acordaba que tenia una hija. Cosa que pasaba unas 5 veces al año, con mucha suerte. Y mientras mi viejo me decía eso, por mi mente pasaban las siguientes palabras. " si Bella, ¿por qué fuiste tan egoísta al nacer?" ,"¿Por qué naciste?". Una gran interrogante, a la cual todavía ellos no se pueden explicar. Por lo que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, que echarse la culpa el uno al otro, por mi creación. Pero ,si esa decisión la podría haber tomado yo al momento de estar en el vientre de mi madre, de seguro que no hubiese dudado en pedir mi muerte. Aunque me hubieran arrancado parte por parte de mi pequeño cuerpo en esos momentos. ¿Un poco tétrico no? , la verdad es que NO . Que mas se me puede pedir si los últimos 10 años de mi vida, eh visto detalladamente, como se insultan, golpean, etc, etc, etc. Los dos individuos que viven en el piso de abajo, que se hacen llamar "padres". Me imagino, que alguna vez en sus vidas, se tienen que haber amado con locura, del cual en estos momentos no queda nada. Si no fuera por los Cullen, los cuales incluían a mi mejor amiga Alice y a mi adorado novio Edward, y toda la restante susodicha familia y Mi mejor amigo y confidente Jacob Black . Mi mundo seria una completa mierda.

Un tremendo golpe, que lo mas probable, es que proviniera del piso de abajo, me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Todo tiene un limite – Dije al aire, mientras me sacaba los audífonos de las orejas – Y ese limite por hoy esta mas que pasado.

Me pare de la cama, agarre mi celular y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido a punto de salir por la puerta de entrada, cuando una voz me detuvo.

- ¿ A donde vas jovencita? – dijo Renee mientras lloraba, ¿de que lloraba? , quizás de lo curada que estaba.

- ¿ Te importa realmente? – Dije en un tono duro y frió. La verdad me dolía ser así con mis padres, pero que podía hacer.¿ Darles besos y abrazos?.

- No le hables así a tu madre Isidora – dijo Charlie, mientras con los típicos ojos de drogado, trataba de buscarme.

- Isabella charlie – Dije mientras giraba los ojos. De verdad , no era la primera vez que al sujeto se le olvidaba mi nombre, de hecho era un milagro que buscarla aunque sea un nombre con la I .

- Bueno, si ese es todo el espectáculo que tienen preparado, me voy – dije irónicamente, mientras me giraba sobre mis pies hacia la puerta.

- Tu no vas a ningún lado jovencita- dijo renee mientras se ponía al frente mío y me pegaba una buena cachetada.

No dije nada ni hice nada, solo le exprese todo el odio que sentía hacia ella con una mirada y salí por esa puerta dando un gran portazo detrás de mi. Justo al salir de mi casa comenzó a sonar el maldito celular.

- ¿Alo? – dije entre un tono enrabiado y triste a la vez.

- Bells... ¿ esta todo bien? - Pregunto mi mejor amigo, preocupado.

- Pasándome las manos por la cara- Si jake esta todo bien – Mentí.

- Sabes Bella que mi casa es tu casa – dijo tratando de subirme el animo.

- Lo se jake... ¿seguro que no te moleta que valla para allá?

- Bella... cuantas veces hemos hablado de eso.. – dijo reprochándome.

- Esta bien, esta bien – soltando una pequeña risita.

- ¿ Tienes como venir?

- No, pero puedo ir a pie – aunque realmente la idea no me agradaba del todo, era una buena distancia hacia su casa.

- Voy para allá Bells, y no quiero reclamos

- Gracias, jake, te quiero – dije sonriendo para mi.

- Y yo a ti Bella- colgó el teléfono.

El camino hacia la casa de Jacob fue silencioso. No tenia ganas de hablar del tema, y Jacob me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no debía preguntar nada. Ya llegaría el momento para hablar de aquello.

- Y jake...... ¿Como a estado Billy? – pregunte, para que se rompiera ese hielo incomodo entre los dos. Mientras me sentaba en la pequeña cocina de los Black.

- A estado bien, bueno eso creo – dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca.

- Ah bueno – dije cortando el tema, ya que sabia que cada vez que jake hacia aquella mueca, significaba un " fin del tema".

- Bells, se que no te gusta hablar sobre esto... pero – dijo algo incomodo, ya que sabia que yo también me sentía así- ¿ Porque no los denuncias de una buena vez? Y te largas de esa casa. Tu sabes que esta casa parece una cajita de fósforos, pero sabes que es tu hogar y eres bienvenida en siempre y para siempre .

- No puedo jake..- agache la mirada- sabes que si los denuncio , me enviaran a quien sabe donde, todavía no tengo la mayoría de edad, y no se nada acerca de mis familiares.

- Al carajo la ley – Dijo mientras preparaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

- Como si fuera tan fácil.

- Si bueno, no lo es.. pero... – me entrego una taza de chocolate y se sentó a mi lado- No hay nada que un buen chocolate caliente no remedie.

- Claro – dije riendo. – como si el chocolate pudiera alejar todos mis problemas...

- No los aleja, pero tal vez los calma un "poquito" – haciendo un gesto la mano.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Y vi que a mi lado, jake seguía durmiendo. Parecía un angelito indefenso. Cosa que me parecía increíble, ya que en realidad es todo lo contrario. Sonreí con ternura al verlo tan desprotegido. Me gire hacia el otro lado de la cama delicadamente para poder ver la hora. El reloj marcaba las 7:50 am. Volví a cerrar los ojos, tratando de conseguir el sueño. Mi cerebro proceso la información de repente. ¿ Las 7:50 am?, y entro al instituto a las 8:10. De repente, la única neurona que me funcionaba a esa hora de la mañana, comenzó a moverse desesperada en mi cerebro.

-¡JAKE!- grite, mientras saltaba de la cama- ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!.

- Bella déjame dormir – gruño mi amigo, mientras cogía el cubrecamas y se tapaba la cabeza.

- Jacob Black- dije con tono autoritario- ¡LEVANTATE YA!! – lo zamarreé un par de segundos, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, ojos que me fulminaban con la mirada.

- Esta bien tu ganas – dijo molesto- pero yo me baño primero – me entrego una sonrisa triunfante y se fue corriendo a la ducha.

- Maldito Jake- masculle.

Luego de un par de minutos jake salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

- Todo tuyo – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Jacob- lo reprendí, por el doble sentido de aquellas palabras. Me dirigí al baño cuando escuche " era una broma bells" .Gire los ojos y sin mas preambulos me meti a la ducha.

Me termine de poner las zapatillas, cuando me dirigí corriendo a la pequeña cocina de los Black. Ahí me esperaba jake, con un emparedado en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres se demoran tanto? – pregunto mientras miraba el reloj que tenia en la muñeca.

- Porque así es la vida jake – le dije con una sonrisa burlona, mientras le quitaba el emparedado de sus manos – Gracias por el desayuno – Le sonreí burlonamente de nuevo.

- ¡Hey! – me dijo en tono de protesta.

- Lo siento tengo hambre – le dije mientras mordía un trozo del emparedado.

Jacob condujo a toda velocidad al instituto, podría decir que casi volamos. Cuando aparcamos en los estacionamientos. Fuimos corriendo al interior del recinto, ya que bastante atrasados estábamos. Pero teníamos la suerte de nuestro lado, aun no tocaba el timbre para entrar.

- uhh , nos salvamos Bells – dijo Jake, mientras hacia un gesto, de sacarse el sudor de la cara.

- Fue pura suerte. – dije mientras me comenzaba a reír. Pero de repente perdí toda la atención que le estaba prestando a jake, ya que localicé unos hermosos ojos verdes que me estaban mirando desde el otro lado del pasillo. Pero... entre mas me acercaba a ellos, me daba cuenta de que no estaban felices, si no que tenían un matiz lleno de angustia y desaprobación. ¿ Que había ocurrido? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo a Edward para que me mirara así? .

* * *

Espero que me dejen su opinion :D chao:)


	2. Enojo, preocupación y desagrado

**Nunca te abandonare**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 :**

" **Enojo, preocupación y desagrado"**

Realmente no entendía su mirada de desaprobación. Por mas que buscara en mi mente algo por lo que pudiera estar molesto o preocupado, no encontraba nada. Edward se quedo parado a la mitad del pasillo, sin mover un solo músculo. Yo seguí avanzando lentamente, precavida. No sabia ni siquiera porque tomaba precaución mientras me acercaba.

¿no era mi novio acaso?. Claro que lo era. De repente todo calzo en mi cabeza. Ya sabia porque tomaba cierta precaución. Lo comprobé justo en el momento que lo volví a mirar directamente a los ojos. Aquellos orbes verdes que tanto amaba, no eran precisamente amistosos. Claro que no. Realmente estaban furiosos y dolidos, sobre todo furiosos... además de preocupados. " ¿Qué hiciste ahora Bella?" , me pregunte justo en el momento que me quede parada como idiota frente a el.

- Hola.. – dije titubeante. ¿Por qué demonios mis voz salía de aquella forma?. Edward nunca fue uno de esos novios enojones y muchos menos agresivos. De hecho el siempre era tan dulce y atento. Por lo que tuve que era prácticamente obvio que había metido la pata en algo... el problema era ¿en que.?

- Bella.. – dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Suspiro que no duro mucho. Ya que rápidamente me comenzó a fulminar con la mirada. ¿De que me estoy perdiendo?, me pregunte para mis adentros. Todo aquello fue tan extraño y confuso. Fue realmente un cambio brusco. – Bella..... – ¡Genial! , ahora no solo me fulminaba con su intensa mirada, sino que su voz se volvió totalmente dura. - ¿Por qué rayos no me llamaste anoche?.

- ¿ah? – Fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca. De verdad me estaba perdiendo de algo... ¿realmente podía ser tan despistada? ¿Por qué tenia que llamar a Edward?, bueno generalmente lo llamo, ¿eso hacen los novios no?, pero vamos soy un ser humano, o un intento. Por lo que me puedo equivocar o olvidar. Además es una simple llamada, no es como si fuera tan importante ¿o si? . Aparte, ¿Desde cuando el Edward que yo conocía se había vuelto tan celoso y posesivo?. Fruncí el entrecejo ante la ultima interrogante que me formule.

- Ayer me prometiste que cuando llegaras a tu casa me ibas a llamar ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo con total desaprobación. – Me tenias con el alma en hilo – continuo, su rostro se deformo totalmente, ahora realmente estaba lleno de dolor- No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche..... –Situación que explicaba de maravilla el porque debajo de los hermosos ojos de Edward , los acompañaban unas ojeras pronunciadas y marcadas. – Bella.. ...- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo con tristeza- para colmo tenias apagado tu celular..... yo.. yo... – Me pareció ver que sus ojos se estaban cristalizando.. quizás era por la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Pero no pude saberlo con certeza, ya que los cerro , y al momento de abrirlos nuevamente.. solo encontré dolor. - pensé que te había pasado algo Bella... – apretó fuertemente su puño, luego lo libero y me abrazo estrechamente. En ese momento la culpabilidad recorrió por cada parte de mi ser.

¡Genial!- sarcasmo -, Ahora todo calzaba.. Buen momento para que recuerdes las cosas, maldito subconsciente, el y sus comentarios reconfortantes que toda persona quisiera escuchar. Claramente eso fue sarcástico.

**Flash Back :**

-_ Bueno creo que se mi izo algo tarde – dije mientras veía el reloj de la sala de estar de los Cullen._

_- Muy bien, entonces te llevo – dijo Edward mientras se paraba del sillón en el que nos encontrábamos. Y me entregaba una cálida sonrisa._

_- No es necesario_

_- Claro que lo es Bella – miro el reloj y prosiguió- son las 10:00 de la noche, además esta demasiado oscuro para que te vallas sola caminando – dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz._

_- Edward ya lo decidí, me voy sola – dije resaltando la palabra "sola". Me di media vuelta, para dirigirme a la salida_

_- Isabella Swan - escuche una voz proveniente de mi espalda en tono de reproche. Rodee los ojos y me di media vuelta encarando a un muy molesto Edward._

_- ¿Qué? – pregunte algo irritada._

_- Yo te llevo y punto – exclamo._

_- Claro que no, yo me voy sola y punto – dije como una niña pequeña._

_- No, no lo harás. – dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo._

_- Edward, tengo 16, y en unos pocos días cumpliré los 17 , así que se cuidarme bien – dije firmemente mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda y me dirigía nuevamente hacia la puerta. Camino que se vio interrumpido ya que me tropecé con mis dos pies izquierdos. ¡genial ,lo que me faltaba!. Todo había sonado tan convincente hasta que yo y mis estúpidos pies se enredaron y dimos en el suelo._

_- ¿ Me decías? – soltó Edward, aguantando la risa._

_- Edward Anthony Cullen – lo apunte con mi dedo índice, después de ponerme en pie- Me voy sola y es lo ultimo que te voy a decir. – dije entre dientes._

_- Realmente no es que se me diera la gana caminar, pero ¿que querían que hiciera?. No podía aceptar que me fuera a dejar cada vez que venia a su cada vez que venia a su casa . Acaso ya no era un total descaro pasar casi todos los días en esta y mas encima que luego me fuera a dejar la mayoría de las veces a la mía. Digo la mayoría porque 2 o 3 veces había logrado zafar de su amabilidad. Ya sea porque se cansaba de discutir o porque me fueron a dejar Alice o Emmett. O Porque mi auto estaba en condiciones de uso._

_- Sabes – dijo algo enojado y sentido – as lo que te de la gana – lo mire con un aire de suficiencia - ¡pero!... – dijo , antes de que pudiera salir de su casa.- Me llamaras apenas llegues – levante una ceja, preguntando si ya había acabado con su discurso! Pero no... claro que no!, este seguía. – Cuídate por favor, que es tarde y quien sabe con que clase de depravado te puedas encontrar – me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios – luego me di la vuelta, pero este me agarro de un brazo – cualquier cosa me llamas ¿de acuerdo? ... si algún desconocido se te acerca, solo llámame y estaré ahí en menos de un minuto con un revolver para protegerte ¿de acuerdo? – asentí diciendo – si papá Edward – le entregue una mirada cálida y luego me marche._

**Fin flash back.**

Edward me aferró mas fuerte entre sus brazos, al principio no supe muy bien el porque. Lo único que realmente sabia es que era una completa despistada y sentía como la culpa recorría todo mi ser. Realmente Edward estaba preocupado, se veía en sus a pedirle disculpas, cuando este me aferró aun mas contra el. Luego ,me di cuenta del porque.

- Jacob – soltó Edward entre dientes, sin soltarme entre sus brazos.

- Edward – me pude imaginar la cara de pocos amigos que debe haberle puesto Jake a Edward. Realmente no se llevaban bien.

- ¿Que quieres? – pregunto un muy malhumorado Edward.

- Mmm... bueno, escuche un pedazo de su conversación – me imagino que debe haberse pasado las manos por el pelo. Gesto muy típico en el – Y bueno.. No te preocupes Bella paso la noche conmigo, no le paso nada malo. – Ahí fue cuando sentí el cuerpo de Edward removiéndose algo incomodo en el abrazo, hasta que me soltó de entre sus brazos y pude ver que su rostro era bastante serio.

- ¿Bella? – dijo con un tono de total desaprobación. Estaba molesto.

- ¿Ah? – pregunte. ¿ Que acaso no me podía quedar en la casa de mi mejor amigo mientras se esta desarrollando la tercera guerra mundial en la mía , entre mis padres?. Realmente me comenzaba a molestar que entre Jake y Edward no se pudieran llevar bien, aunque sea se podrían soportar un poco por mi ¿no?, si dicen que me quieren tanto.

- ¿Te quedaste con Jake anoche? – me interrogo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Edward.. – dije en un pasivo tono, tratando de suavizar el tenso ambiente que se estaba llevando a cabo.- Sabes que Jake es mi mejor amigo y bueno también sabes como son las cosas en casa... No te quería molestar. – dije finalmente, después de tanta vuelta que me di. Era la verdad, no lo quería seguir molestando. Ya me había quedado varias veces a dormir en su casa , prácticamente vivía ahí. Realmente a veces me sentía como una carga.

- Sabes que no eres una molestia Bella – dijo un muy sentido Edward.- sabes muy bien que eres bienvenida a mi casa cada ves que así tu lo desees.

- Sabes que mi casa es tu casa Bells – salto a la defensiva Jacob. Mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, como símbolo de apoyo. Cosa que izo que Edward lo aplastara con la mirada y se acercara a mi amarrándome de la cintura. ¡Realmente son dos pequeños niños! me dije para mis adentros. ¿Acaso estaban compitiendo por quien quiere mas a Bella?, si eso era así, ninguno estaba ganando puntos. Mientras los dos se trataban de apoderar mas de mi y se lanzaban miradas de profundo odio. Gracias al cielo que se acerco un pequeño duende dando brinquitos.

- ¡Belly Bells! – dijo una cantarina Alice. ! Gracias Alice! , realmente me había salvado de esta situación.

- ¡Alice! – dije, mientras le hacia gestos para que me sacara de ahí.

- Bueno chicos me tengo que llevar urgente a Bella – chillo mientras me tomaba de un brazo y trataba de sacarme de en medio de Jake y Edward.

- Alice – reclamo Edward, sin soltarme de la cintura.

- Si no quieren soltar a Bella, esta bien, me quedare aquí y les hablare de ropa y de chicos – dijo molesta la pequeña enana, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía frenéticamente su zapato de diseñador contra el piso.- Ustedes deciden

- Los dos me soltaron automáticamente , no sin antes lanzarse miradas de odio. Alice sonrió victoriosa y me saco de ese lugar de un tirón.

* * *

- El día hasta la hora de almuerzo paso lentamente. Resumiendo, Morfeo me llamo a sus brazos en la clase de matemática. Por lo cual tuve que realizar una muy agradable visita al director. Luego para mejorar las cosas en Educación física, recibí varios pelotazos en la cara. En fin por loméenos la peor parte del día ya había pasado y me encontraba almorzando con Alice.

- Bells, relájate... A Edward ya se le debe haber pasado el enojo – dijo mientras me entregaba una cálida sonrisa.

- Mmm, no lo se Alice, realmente estaba enojado en la mañana – dije mientras revolvía con el tenedor mi almuerzo.- Pero sabes, no lo culpo.

- Mira todo se pondrá mejor, sabes que Edward es un poco sensible con estas cosas. Aunque también estoy de acuerdo en que lo debiste llamar apenas llegaste a tu casa.

- Lo se, pero se me olvido. – De verdad se me había olvidado por completo, no estaba mintiendo.

- Bella se que no estas mintiendo – me dijo Alice dulcemente. A veces me preguntaba si acaso leía mentes.

- Bella- me llamo alice.

- ¿ah?

- Por favor trata de ser amable, detrás de ti vienen Emmett y Rose – pidió la enana.- Se que Rosalie no te agrada, pero hazlo por Emmett ¿si?.

No alcance a responderle a Alice. Ya que frente a nosotras estaban parados con su bandeja un Sonriente Emmett y una muy antipática Rosalie. Realmente odiaba a esa rubia, la odiaba, la odiaba y la seguía odiando aun mas. Si no fuera la novia de Emmett le diría unas cuantas cosas a la cara. Y no crean que la odio porque se me dio a la gana y ya. No, claro que no. Bueno esa es otra larga historia. ¿Pero para que recordar esa clase de cosas?. Si me bastaba con saber que detestaba a esa Porrista rubia con figura escultural.

- ¡Hermanita! ¡Bella! – dijo Emmett con una muy gran sonrisa. Mientras se sentaba a mi lado y al otro lado de el su antipática novia.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunte.

- Belly Bells ¿acaso uno no puede andar Feliz por la vida?

- Claro – dije, no muy convencida. Emmett me miro algo divertido.

- Déjala grandote, Bella no esta pasando por un muy buen momento.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto un mas divertido Emmett. Alice solo asintió.

- ¡! Aww!! Belly esta pasando por una crisis amorosa, y que mejor remedio para eso que entregarle un fuerte abrazo del tío Emmett – y fue así como el grandote se giro sobre su silla y me dio un muy fuerte abrazo de oso al estilo Emmett Cullen. ¡Valla que tenia fuerza este chico!, me estaba asfixiando ya por su abrazo entonces trate de zafarme. Pero Emmett no me soltaba.

- ¿Qué te izo Edward hermanita?, yo lo voy a retar no te preocupes. – y hay me apretó mas fuerte. Pero en ese momento se oyó un carraspeo proveniente de la espalda de Emmett. Lo que hizo que este me soltara al instante y se girara hacia su novia. ¿Qué acaso no me podía abrazar Emmett? ¿Qué se creía Rosalie?.

- ¿ Si mi amorcito? - pregunto Emmett con voz de bebe, ¡maldito Macabeo!.

- Creo que a "Bella" .Le vasta con Edward ¿acaso también quieres ser novio de ella? – pregunto una Rosalie totalmente soberbia. ¡ag! Como la detestaba. ¿Qué se cree?.!maldita porrista rubia que parece modelo!, solo por eso se creo superior.

- Rosalie - ¡ja! Por fin lo que quería escuchar hace ya bastante tiempo. Emmett la reprocho , por el desubicado comentario que había lanzado.

- Sabes Rosalie Hale – me pare de mi asiento y la apunte con mi dedo índice. Ya estaba harta de esta niñita, algún día tendría que encararla y ese día había llegado.

Estaba apunto de comenzar a reprocharla cuando una mano me toca el hombro.

- ¿Bella podemos hablar? – esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba me dejo algo petrificada. Hablar, ¿algo fácil no?, eso suponía hasta este preciso momento. Lo que me esperaba de lo mas seguro era nada bueno. Pero seguía pensando que era mucho alboroto por olvidar una simple llamada telefónica, ¿o tal vez no lo era?.

* * *

- ¿Bella? – pregunto Edward.

- ¿si? – conteste mas bien con otra pregunta. Mientras jugaba con mis manos, para no mirarlo a la cara.

- Bella – tomo mis manos y la entrelazo con las suyas. Luego se agacho quedando a mi altura, ya que me encontraba sentada en una banca.- Bella mírame por favor – suplico. ¿cómo negarme ante eso? ¿acaso alguien se podía negar a Edward?.

- Edward yo – Levante levemente la mirada, ¡maldito el momento en que lo hice!. Ahí estaban dos hermosas esmeraldas pidiéndome disculpas. Y yo sin fuerza de voluntad alguna, me quede perdidas en ellas. Esperen un momento ¿por qué ahora me pedían disculpa?, eso no estaba bien. Yo era la que debía disculparme no el. Pero no pude ya que este poso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

- Bella.. perdóname. – dijo con total arrepentimiento en sus ojos – lo que pasa es que realmente estaba preocupado, pensé que algo te podía haber pasado. – Se paso una mano por sus cabellos cobrizos, desordenándoselos aun mas, si acaso eso era posible. – Y bueno... – esta vez fui yo quien lo hice callar. Retire delicadamente su dedo , para luego posarle un pequeño y tierno beso en sus perfectos labios.

- Perdóname tu ¿si?.- dije mientras me separaba de sus labios.- Y bueno lo de Jake – sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo que tanto amaba cuando mencione a Jacob- sabes que es mi mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes pequeña – junto nuestras frentes- Solo son celos...- ¿Edward celoso de Jake?¿sentía celos por mi?. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita .Me comenzaba a agradar la idea.

* * *

- Bells ¿vamos? – pregunto un sonriente Edward. Mientras me esperaba ,apoyado sobre su flameante volvo a la salida del instituto.

- Claro – le dije mientras lo abrazaba y hundía mi cabezo sobre su pecho. Luego de permanecer así por unos instantes, nos separamos y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Luego de que ambos nos encontrábamos adentro del auto Edward lo echo a andar, no sin antes entregarme una sonrisa y besarme en la comisura de los labios.

- Edward ...¿Y Alice? ¿ya arreglaron su Porsche? – pero no fue necesario esperar una respuesta por parte de Edward. Ya que por el parabrisas pude ver a Alice que apuntaba con su amenazador dedo índice a Edward.

- ¿Me pensabas dejar abandonada "hermanito"? – protesto una muy molesta Alice.

- Mmm pudo haber sido una muy buena opción ahora que lo pienso – dijo Edward divertido. Mientras miraba por el retrovisor a Alice. Ya que ya habíamos salido del instituto.

- Idiota – Alice le pego un manotazo en la cabeza , lo que provoco que Edward riera aun mas. Cosa que solo molesto mas a Alice- Si la estúpida de tu amiga... esa como se llama – mientras recordaba su nombre- aaaa si esa tal Lauren. Si esa estúpida no hubiese chocado a mi pobre Bebe , ahora no tendría que venirme contigo. Así que si quieres agradecerle a alguien – dijo ironizando- dale las gracias a la líder de tu fan club de acosadoras "Lauren".

- Alice – la recrimino Edward... esperen un momento el estaba defendiendo a ¿Lauren? A la estúpida, superficial y ególatra ¿Lauren?. Definitivamente Edward estaba mal. – Alice Lauren no es mala persona, te tiene que haber chocado sin querer.

- ¡¿qué?!- Exclamo Alice mientras juntaba sus cejas- estas loco Edward. Con esto lo confirmo. – Nos intercambiamos una mirada de ¿a este que le pasa? Para que luego ambas soltáramos una gran carcajada. Lo que provoco que Edward nos quedara mirando raro.

- Menos mal que yo soy el loco... ¡aja! Ustedes están dementes – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. estaba apunto de abrir mi gran bocota pero Edward me interrumpió- Llegamos.

- Me las pagaras Cullen – dije mientras dejaba soltar un gran suspiro y desabrochaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿con esto Bastara?- Pregunto un muy pícaro Edward, antes de besarme dulcemente. Me separe por un instante de ese dulce beso y dije suavemente- con eso no bastara Cullen- Edward tomo mi nuca y nos seguimos besando, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por una carraspeo proveniente del asiento trasero.

- ¡eh sigo en el auto!, no hagan esas cochinadas al frente de mi, Si no quieren dejarme traumatiza de por vida. – chillo Alice desde atrás. Nosotros nos quedamos mirando. Edward deposito un ultimo corto beso en mis labios, mientras Alice rodaba los ojos.

- Mañana paso por ti – dijo Edward despidiéndose por la ventana.

- Hasta mañana – dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de entrada.

- Bells! Por cierto no se me a olvidado que mañana es tu cumpleaños – chillo Alice desde el asiento de copiloto – Nos vemos – Con esas ultima palabra desapareció el volvo plateado. ¡ Genial! Alice no había olvidado mi cumpleaños, porque rayos no lo podía borrar de su pequeña cabeza. Odiaba los cumpleaños y tener una amiga como Alice, que celebra por cualquier cosa no ayudaba en este caso.

Respire profundo, antes de girar la manilla de la puerta de entrada. Mientras me dije " Hogar, dulce hogar" . Claramente eso fue irónico. Y sin mas preámbulos entre.

* * *

Hola!!!! bueno primero que todo queria Pedir disculpas por mi graaaaan demora! :s esque no me llegaba la inspiracionxd :) como que en mi mente tnego casi todo el fic armado para despues del siguiente capitulo xd tonce taba corta de imaginacion para el comienzo :). Pero bueeeno xd despues de tanto tiempo subi capi :). Ademas queria agradecerles por los reviews alertas y esas cosas :) especialmente a: salli21,amaias,Ale Samaniego, AliCuLLeNSwAn y maghii Black :) De verdad se los agradesco :p.

Y bueno xd tamvien va a ver varios Edward POV, y de algunos otros personajes xd eso aun no lo decido bien :).

Que tengan un muy lindo dia :)

gracias :)


End file.
